


【虫铁】角逐+后续

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: A气爆表警官彼得×Omega还是老的辣铁，互相套路+走肾走心





	1. Chapter 1

入夜，纽约。  
霓虹灯映照之外的暗巷里，身着战衣的年轻警官彼得·帕克正在追捕一名疑犯。蜘蛛感应赋予他比常人快得多的速度和敏锐得多的感知，即便如此，那名疑犯还是一直将他甩在身后。  
“呼叫总部，嫌疑人正向我前方逃窜，前面是人流量极大的市中心，你们真的不打算告诉我他是谁吗？”  
是的，彼得还不清楚那名罪犯的姓名长相，这让这次任务变得更为棘手。他只能通过安装在对方身上的定位器追踪，可惜纽约总部一直没有要告诉他的意思。好吧，他是刚入职不久，不透露机密也情有可原，但至少告诉自己对方是男是女吧！  
彼得只能追着平板上的那个红点不断前进，从大厦之间飞过。前面就是他居住的皇后区，他想到自己的姨母，街角面包店的黑人大叔……该死的，不能让嫌疑人接近那片住宅区！  
所幸，屏幕上的红点突然停下了。彼得一路狂奔，从楼宇间穿过，落到定位器显示的小巷中。  
巷子里有一群人，看到从天而降的彼得大喊着“蜘蛛侠来了，”瞬间跑了个没影，彼得正要追上去问，手腕却被人死死攥住。  
“彼得……”  
年轻的警官低下头，浓郁的Omega信息素扑面而来，让他一个踉跄。他打量着地上的人，惊呼出声：  
“斯塔克先生？”  
他刚刚成为蜘蛛侠的时候与这位知名企业家有过一面之缘，被带到柏林做了一回保镖，那之后就再没见过了。他怎么会出现在这里，还被一群人围着？  
哦，他身上越发浓郁的信息素暴露出一个事实：他发情了。这个街区是黑人的天下，若是刚刚他来迟一步，落在那群人手中，后果不堪设想。  
“彼得，你帮我从箱子里取……抑制剂。”托尼看起来很不好，嘴唇煞白，面色却是不正常的潮红。彼得犹豫了一下，狠狠心把平板收起，捡起不远处一个金属的保险箱。  
“密码是？”  
“TS0358620”  
“咔嚓”一声，箱子打开了，里面放着两支针剂，一蓝一白。  
“把蓝色的递给我……”  
彼得盯着他的眼睛，拿出蓝色的针剂，远远地递给他。托尼伸出颤抖的手指，想要努力够到，彼得手腕一翻，针剂应声掉落，摔碎在地面上。  
“你？！”托尼瞪大了眼睛，又一波热潮涌上来，他无力地瘫倒在地。  
“斯塔克先生，”彼得缓缓走到他面前，蹲下身子，“什么样的抑制剂需要放进保险箱？我不太明白。”  
“唔……彼得，你听我说，”托尼努力聚焦视线，汗水沿着发丝滑落，打湿他的下颌骨。“不是你想的那样……”  
“我猜这就是我们一直在通缉的超级血清？是您研制出来的吗？”彼得看了眼平板，那个红点就在自己面前，再也没动过。  
“是……”托尼咬咬牙，“我原本只是想制造一劳永逸的抑制剂，你知道，就是打一针再也不会被发情困扰的那种。谁知道它变异了，还能增强使用者的力量，如果流入市场后果不堪设想。我本来刚刚研制出解药……就是白色那瓶……可是黑白两道都盯着我，我得把它藏起来免得被发现……”托尼抬头，眼睑居然有些亮晶晶的。“你会帮我吗，彼得？像以前那样。”  
“我……”彼得喉结滚动了两下，越来越浓郁的信息素撩拨得他心绪纷乱。“这是我的工作……不过，我可以帮您……在别的方面。”  
强势的Alpha信息素扑面而来。刚刚一直压抑自己的彼得用不容抗拒的气息包围了托尼，可怜的Omega，在生理性的压制下完全动弹不得，股间不受控制地涌出适宜交配的热液，让那股气息更浓郁了。  
彼得骑在他身上，像终于露出凶牙的野兽，濡湿的舌尖舔舐着他的脸颊，尖利的牙齿抵在他的喉管。托尼鼻腔发出溃不成军的哼哧，下意识分开腿，呈上名为自己的饕餮盛宴。  
“斯塔克先生……”彼得陶醉地深呼吸着甜蜜的气息，“我竟不知道，您会这么好闻，这么……诱人。”  
“彼得……”托尼眨着水雾弥漫的棕眼，抬起手臂感受对方战衣下鼓鼓胀胀的一块，那触感令他惊惧又忍不住期待。  
“帮帮我……”  
彼得脑中最后一根弦，随着这声请求“啪”地绷断。他急促地吻上散发着甜蜜香气的樱唇，两片唇瓣软软地张开，任他掠取掠夺。甘甜的津液被他分毫不落地卷入自己腹中，他贪婪地索取着，渴望更多。彼得的下体隔着衣服与托尼的磨蹭，那上好的西装料已经被内里涌出的体液濡湿，每一次摩擦都好像是肉与肉的碰撞，彼得急躁地伸手下去，在托尼的惊呼中直接将它撕开，对上对方有些责怪的眼神，他勾起唇角。  
“反正它都湿透了。”  
其实托尼才是湿透的那个，彼得将手指在穴口浅浅一抹，满手都是黏腻的爱液，Omega已经为Alpha准备好了。彼得拉开自己战衣前的拉链，完全勃起的Alpha性器立即弹了出来，散发着危险的性香。托尼在见到它的时候就软了腿，满脑子只是被这个大家伙贯穿的画面。  
“唔……彼得……快进来……”Omega眼眶发红地恳求着。彼得看着很难能在对方脸上见到的神色，突然起了坏心思。他扯开对方一丝不苟的领带，用警局学到的熟练技巧绑住他的手腕，又将领口扯开露出颈部大片肌肤。情欲中的Omega全身都透着粉红，迷迷瞪瞪地一点也不知道反抗，看上去格外诱人。彼得压低身体，让性器贴上湿滑的股间，在穴口缓缓磨擦，柔软的宛如蚌肉的触感让Alpha愉悦地抽气，可Omega体内的骚动一点也无法得到缓解。托尼不解地盯着他，不明白他为什么不进去，眼神委屈极了。  
“想让我进去？”彼得捏起他的下巴，“我问什么你就要答什么，照实说。”  
“……你长大了，彼得。”托尼眼神恢复了一瞬间的清明，只得点头应允。  
“当然，我早就不是你十五岁的小跟班。”彼得想起他傻乎乎地等了三个月对方的短信，可他的电话再也没有响起过。他深呼吸一口气，决定暂且不想这件事。  
“知道超级血清的还有谁？”  
“只有我……好吧，还有Friday.九头蛇也想要。”  
“真是阴魂不散。”彼得皱皱眉，“他们知道你的行踪吗？”  
“不知道，我猜。否则现在应该找到我了。”托尼耳尖发烫，如果这时候有人来，可就太……  
“好了，最后一个问题。”彼得将鼻息喷洒在对方鼻尖，“你的发情期是怎么度过的？”  
“我？”托尼有些懵，“基本是靠抑制剂……很少的时候会找人解决。”  
“有人标记你吗？”彼得几乎能听到自己咬碎牙齿的声音。  
“你说了刚刚是最后一个问题！”托尼已经撑不住了，高热灼烧着他。  
“这两个问题是连在一起的。”彼得帮他把被汗水濡湿的碎发别在耳后，动作虽然温柔，语气却冷若冰霜。“你不回答我就不会操你，我不是急色的小子了。”  
“没有，没有！天……”托尼难堪地别过脑袋，眼角湿润。身上的Alpha却露出危险的笑容。  
“好极了。”  
话音刚落，彼得就分开他的大腿，没有任何多余的前戏，直直操进去。托尼上一秒还在无比空虚之中煎熬，下一秒就被贯穿、撕开，属于成年Alpha的硕大性器将他填得满满当当。那些穴肉不受主人控制，下意识吸紧了青筋毕露的茎身，讨好般蠕动着。彼得被夹得险些丢了魂，暗骂托尼的过分诱人，接着就扶着他的腿根开始抽插。  
“哈啊……好大……”托尼满足地呻吟起来，也不管是否还在公共场合，被领带束缚着的手臂找不到支点，小腿便紧紧夹着他的腰以免滑落。长期依靠抑制剂的身体久违地被插入，比自己动手自慰不知道要好多少倍，他几乎控制不住腿根的痉挛，颤抖着吐出一股又一股的淫液，前端也高高翘起，滴着透明的前液。  
“我想你以后不会找别人了，在被我的蜘蛛血清操过之后，嗯？”彼得忍不住洋洋自得，从Omega的反应来看他无疑做得很棒，至少是赞透了的级别。“我也不会允许。”  
“不……只要你……啊……好棒……”托尼胡乱应和着，扭动着肥美的屁股，多汁的嫩肉被肏得出水，让每一次交合都淫靡作响。如果此时有人路过这个小巷，即使不进去，也能通过声音判断出里面在做什么好事，这个想象让托尼羞耻的同时又更加激动。  
“呼叫彼得，这里是纽约总部——”  
彼得口袋里的对讲机突然响起，托尼吓得一激灵，穴肉瞬间绞紧，彼得只得停下来，忍住骂人的冲动回拨过去。  
“嫌疑人丢掉了追踪器，我追他到城外，不用派人过来了。”  
“收到。”  
“我们的小警官撒谎了。”托尼勾起唇角。对方还埋在他身体里，他自己也不好受。  
“我说过我会帮你的，斯塔克先生。”彼得一点也没有因为这句讥讽受影响，关掉对讲机一把将对方抱起，就着插入的姿势把他压在水泥墙上。“而且只会比你想要的更多。”  
他说完，双臂架起Omega的双腿，又开始新一轮的抽插，这次比之前更为用力。托尼全身的重量都压在彼得身上，体内的性器到达了前所未有的深度，像被钉在上面那样，发情期张开的生殖腔口被毫不留情地贯穿。托尼尖叫着，从生殖腔喷射出一大股粘液，前端也喷出混合着白浊的体液，被肏到最敏感的地方比G点高潮还要爽，简直到了恐怖的地步，他禁不住开始求饶。  
“别，别进去……啊……”  
“是你自己送上门的，我亲爱的先生。”彼得喘着粗气，“我以为我不会有机会见到你了，自从十五岁柏林那次，你知道吗？我想你想得发疯，可你连个短信也不回。”  
“啊……我、我都看了……你的短信……”托尼哭叫着说，“我只是……想让你远离这一切……疯子和反派们……”  
“您可真是贴心，毫不顾及一个孩子是否会心碎。”彼得越来越用力，肉棍像凶器重重拍打，发出沉重的钝音。托尼无力招架，在高潮的边缘哭着求饶。  
“对不起……彼得……求你别进去……会，会——”  
“会怀孕？那么你想替我产下蜘蛛卵吗？”彼得恶狠狠地调戏他。  
“天啊……”托尼又一次被送上高潮，下体像失禁一样，喷湿了蜘蛛侠的战衣面料。彼得重重顶了几下，Alpha的结快速膨胀，牢牢勾住Omega的生殖腔，接着，浓稠的白浊争先恐后涌出，灌满了狭窄的腔壁。托尼双腿发软，终于接受了被标记的事实，靠着墙缓缓下坠，彼得将他放在地上，此刻也才得以喘息，等待结消退。他这才意识到自己激动之下顺应了本能，将一个Omega标记为了自己的所有物，而且还是他曾经一直很尊敬的斯塔克先生。  
我干了什么……  
“斯塔克先生……你有哪里不舒服吗？”彼得垂下脑袋问。  
“我全身都痛死了。”托尼翻个白眼，骂骂咧咧地从地上坐起，从西装外套里掏出一管液体。  
“这是——”  
“心脏病的药，我年纪大了受不了你这么折腾。”托尼说着将它一饮而下。  
“对不起……”彼得懊悔不已，他的确做得太过火了。可对方刚刚喝了药就站了起来，以一种不可能的恢复速度，他戴上眼镜，在年轻警官的疑惑眼神中嗤笑出声。  
“这才是我研制的超级血清，现在，我想没人能从我这夺走它了。”  
“你？！”彼得目瞪口呆，手忙脚乱地找自己制服上的配枪。托尼按动手腕上的表盘，金红的装甲自背后蔓延开来，包裹住他的身体。他飞到半空冲彼得笑了笑。  
“Nice work,kid.”

尾声  
钢铁侠仍然在逃。  
在研制出违禁药品之后，他先是给自己注射，又毁掉了唯一的解药配方（附图，蓝瓶针剂），为了不让世界乱套，总统下令逮捕他，可他就像真的超人一样无法被抓住。我们知道他的理由也许出于正当，但不能放任如此巨大的威胁在外流窜。他今天可以研制出超级血清，明天说不定就会研制出超级病毒，他过人的智慧对于人类是巨大的威胁……  
“啪。”彼得把手机扔在地毯上，面无表情地望着天花板。自从他犯下错误放走钢铁侠，就被警局停职处分三个月，现在才过去一个月而已。  
墙上钉着托尼每次露面的地点，他到现在也毫无头绪，但他知道自己一定要找到托尼。他要找到他，问清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事，他不相信拯救过地球的英雄忽然有一天变成通缉要犯，托尼这么做一定有自己的原因。  
还有，他很想托尼。  
“咚咚咚。”  
彼得公寓的门突然被敲响，他奇怪地从床上爬起，套上T恤和拖鞋，到门厅处拉开房门。来人把自己藏在连帽衫和墨镜下，但彼得还是一眼就认出了那个身影。  
“彼得……”托尼摘掉墨镜，眼神看起来彷徨无助。  
“我怀孕了。”


	2. 后续 孕期play

彼得推开门时，十几平的出租屋内光线昏暗，电视闪着黑白雪花，与烟头的火花构成室内唯一的光源。他脱掉靴子先把遥控器从托尼手中夺过，关掉没什么用的电视，扔到柜子顶层，手中的快餐袋子被安置在床头。然后他把窗户开了个小缝，让清凉的空气涌进来，毕竟这屋里的气味够见鬼的，不论是烟草还是Omega身上的性香，都让他受不了。  
“吃吧，今天琼斯不在，我多拿了点。”彼得把汉堡递给他。托尼蹭着他的手背接过，把沾到沙拉酱的手指放进嘴里舔了舔，眯起眼睛打量着Alpha，浑身散发着成熟的诱惑力。彼得脖根可疑地红了，却没有对Omega的挑逗作出回应，毕竟他工作了一上午，现在想做的只是吃顿饱饭。  
“你怪我吗，彼得？”托尼有些无趣地收回手指，目光不自觉在隆起的腹部逗留，“如果不是我，你不用在快餐店搬东西，也不会住到这种地方。”  
“我标记了你就会对你负责，”彼得不以为然，“但是你从纽约的豪宅沦落到这种地方，只能怪你自己。”  
“我想你是对的。”托尼面对芝士汉堡无动于衷，“可是我一开始只是想要抑制剂，那有什么错，Omega为何生来就是别人的附庸？如果知道你会标记我，倒不如一开始就不研制那个。”  
“谁也想不到以后会怎样。”彼得艰难咀嚼了半天，最后吐出这句话。“虽然因为你我丢了工作，但你知道吗，这段时间是我最快乐的时候，我是说陪着自己的Omega，并且看着宝宝在他身体里日益长大。我从未觉得我做的事这样正确过。”  
托尼睫毛动了动，在昏暗的地方，人的眼睛渐渐适应了这样的光，把周围的一切看得很清楚。  
“你觉得标记我不是个错误吗？”  
他不敢听到答案，因为那是他的一己私欲造成的后果，自己的逃亡，无辜Alpha与腹中孩子也受到牵连，他从来不敢想象自己的Alpha真的爱他。  
“我的错误，就是十五岁第一次分化性别的时候没有立即找到你，”彼得危险地靠近，芝士汉堡滚到了一边，“标记你，让你再也无法离开我的视线。”  
“噢，彼得……”托尼浑身燥热起来。他们默契地开始撕扯对方身上的衣服，力度没有很大，两人都把唯一的理性用在保护孕肚上。孩子已经六个月了，本该沉重的身躯因为超级血清而活力十足，加上彼得的蜘蛛血清，说不准肚子里的这个也是个小英雄，这从他每一次有力的蹬腿中可以预见。怀孕三个月以后他们就没停止过性，毕竟现在这是他们为数不多的娱乐，身体早就对彼此熟稔，稍一纵火就是星火燎原。彼得掀开托尼宽大的衣摆，一口咬上胸前的茱萸，乳房为了产乳而提早开始准备，比之前更加充盈饱满，乳头也增大不少，几乎要跟女Omega一样了，彼得很喜欢这里，一想到宝宝将来会在这里饮用自己Omega的乳汁，他居然开始嫉妒自己尚未出生的孩子。  
“你这小狼狗，惯喜欢咬人。”托尼不带责备意味地批评他，胸脯却挺得更高，另一边乳首不甘寂寞地挺立，也渴望Alpha的吮吸。彼得也乐于满足他，手指挑逗起另一边的乳头，时而轻捻时而搔刮，托尼很快就只剩呻吟喘息的份。  
“啊嗯……”Omega下体湿润了，孕期身体似乎更为敏感，才一下就湿透，骚水顺着股缝淌到身下，洇湿了内裤和床单。彼得只觉得与自己贴紧的下腹都硬了起来，知道他情动，就伸手向下，在裤子里握住他挺立的那根轻轻撸动，又怕压着孕肚坐起身子，嘴只得暂时离开了柔软的胸部脂肪。  
“再过段时间，就不能这么做了，”托尼看不到孕肚下自己的性器，只是被带着薄茧的手伺候地极舒服，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，“等孩子生出来，总得找个大些的屋子，可不能让孩子在旁边看着。”  
“你说得对，我要好好工作养你们。”彼得俯下身与他交换了一个绵长的吻。  
“嗯……我要到了……”托尼夹紧了腿，无声催促着彼得手上动作加快，但Alpha却坏心地在他高潮前一刻停下，托尼拿枕头丢过去，不轻不重地拍在他脸上，以表达自己的不满。  
“瞧瞧你都湿透了，我不快点进去楼下会漏水的。”彼得促狭地开着无伤大雅的玩笑。  
“Go fuck yourself.”托尼比了个中指，接着就被贯穿，习惯接受的穴肉适应良好，“夹道欢迎”彼得的到来。托尼觉得这比射精还舒服，也就不计较了，主动掰着大腿让彼得进得更深。这种全身彻底为自己打开的样子让Alpha十分受用，干得很卖力，一下一下剧烈而迅速地撞击着甬道深处，溅出细小的水花，托尼在被一下子干到敏感点的时候全身一抖，接着阴茎就射出一道道的液体，随着继续要命的顶弄溅到腹部各处。  
“Oh my G...I’m coming——”托尼呻吟着潮吹，这下床单彻底湿透，或许连垫子也要晾晒，而彼得还在持续进攻，他喜欢看Omega高潮被不断延长时那种失控无助的样子。他等到了。托尼睁大了眼睛，看上去难以置信这持续不断的高潮，宛若濒死的体验让他失控尖叫，泪流满面，却还是大张着腿只知道承接，看起来被肏透了，彼得放慢了速度好叫他稍微缓过来，接着又是快而狠的操干，仿佛炫耀他的蜘蛛血清，他也有这个资本让托尼不断尖叫。  
“不……太深了，宝宝……”托尼被彼得从下面不停顶着的时候哭叫着说。这个姿势不容易压迫孕肚，却会进得很深，每一次戳刺都触及宫口，那个娇嫩的小口被磨得又肿又酸，只能喷出大量淫水润滑，彼得却没有理会潜在的危险性，事实上Omega怀孕往往不容易流产，而且他有一个色情又大胆的想法，虽然事后一定会被托尼骂就是了。  
“我想射进去，你说你能不能再怀一个？”  
“啊——”托尼成功因为这句话第无数次高潮，收缩的穴肉使彼得也难以自持，将精液射进子宫。他没有急着抽出来，两人都累坏了，尤其是在还没吃饱饭的情况下，托尼趴在他身上啜泣着喘息，彼得安抚地一下一下抚摸他的后背。  
“挺不错的，”托尼坐起来，开始吃午饭，“虽然我现在一分钱也没有，但有家人的日子真好。”  
“是的，未来是我们的。”彼得心中一动，对着那张玫瑰似的唇吻下去。


End file.
